A Time For Everything
by dreamorreality
Summary: Slash, JethroTony. Jethro starts to think after 'Reveille'. He finally gets the courage he needs. Spoilers for Reveille.


AN: Another Plot Bunny put out of it's misery. Jethro/Tony Slash fic. Thought there had to be a song out there with 'there's a time for everything' found it. Hope you like this.

* * *

"There's a time for everything,  
just as sure as the sky's above,  
there's a time for being lonely, and a time for making love." 

The radio was playing in Gibbs' car. As he reached to switch it off, the words sank in and he stopped his hand to listen to it.

"Sometimes it's gonna rain,  
sometimes you're gonna lose,  
sometimes you're gonna cry,  
and wake up in the blues."

Jethro had a bad week; his team had been working really hard because of his own obsession. Throughout the week, every one of the members of his team had been in danger and he blamed himself for it all.

"There's a time for everything,  
just as sure as the sky's above,  
there's a time for being lonely,  
and a time for making love."

He had been alone for the week; in fact, he had been alone for a while. He had buried himself in his work, but now the case was over, he had noticed something was wrong with one of his team.

"Sometime you're gonna win,  
sometime the sun's gonna shine,  
you gonna wake up in the morning,  
shouting baby, mine, oh mine there's a time for everything."

The case had been closed without a hitch. The only person who had been hurt was Kate, and she only had a couple of bruises. Jethro had gotten his revenge on the man they finally found. The man had hurt one of Jethro's own and called it 'part of his job'. Jethro finally hurt him for this, although not as much as he had wanted to.

"Well you may be in sorrow,  
you might as well be gay,  
don't worry about tomorrow,  
cause life is just today.  
There's a time for everything."

Jethro knew what he had to do; the last line made him turn his car around like he was in the middle of a case. He had to see the man he had hurt, had to help him. Jethro was the only one who saw the man's wound, hidden deep in his heart. Jethro sped up; nothing was keeping him from his objective now.

* * *

He knocked incessantly on the door, pounding on it and too worked up to stop. He didn't even notice when he started yelling the man's name. The door finally came open, flung open as if the man on the other side was mad as hell.

"Tony, let me in."

Tony stepped back, giving the man room to enter. Tony's eyes were red, and he was wearing only a pair of gray sweat pants with the word 'Marines' running up one pant leg. A bottle of beer was hanging from one of his hands, the sweat dripping off of it and onto the carpet.

"Boss... what do you want?"

Jethro had never been more tongue-tied than when he finally turned around and looked to see what Tony was wearing or, in his mind, not wearing. The sweat pants made him smile for a second. He had to say something; the man looked worse than he had at the office, even as he ran away as fast as he could.

"Tony..." He stopped. Looking at Tony made him freeze stopped whatever words he might have had to make his case.

"Gibbs, if you don't want anything, just leave."

Jethro took a step forward at this and looked into Tony's eyes. He had been hurt; Jethro could see it, and he couldn't get past it.

"Are you okay, Tony?"

"Why?"

Jethro's eyes turned curious, sad even, as he took another step forward. He studied Tony's eyes a second more before Tony looked to the floor.

"I'm worried, Tony."

"Really, Gibbs? You haven't been worried about anything but catching that double agent."

Tony had mumbled this. He didn't really expect Jethro to notice him anymore. He never had before, but now he was standing in Tony's house, all but checking him out.

"I always worry about you, Tony."

Tony's eyes shot back up to meet Jethro's, anger in them. Jethro started to step back, scared he'd done something wrong, but instead he took another step closer to Tony. Now the two men were only a few inches apart. Jethro could feel Tony's breath on his own face.

"Tony," Jethro paused and pulled Tony's beer out of his hand, placing it on the table next to him. "I've ruined three marriages because I got caught up in work. I've lost a few people I loved deeply because I never took the chance to tell them how I felt." Jethro moved his hand up to touch Tony's cheek and he continued when Tony didn't pull away. "I don't want to lose you because I was too afraid to ruin your career. No matter what happens, I always want to know that I did tell you."

Jethro leaned forward and gave Tony a soft kiss, then pulled away. He stood there a second with his eyes closed; he didn't want to forget how that kiss had felt. When he opened his eyes, Tony was looking at him, a smile on his face. Tony picked up the hand that was still at his side and placed it behind Jethro's neck.

"What was that?"

Tony was smiling, his voice perky rather than mad. He pulled Jethro to him and kissed him back. Jethro opened his mouth willingly at the pressure of Tony's insistent tongue.

"Tony." Jethro pulled away from Tony, a smile on his own face now. "That was me trying to figure out if the guy I fell for feels the same way."

Tony looked away, a tear running down his face. Jethro moved his arms around Tony and pressed up against him, making him turn back to him. Tony smiled and wrapped his own arms around Jethro.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Gibbs."

Jethro frowned at this and looked Tony in the eyes again.

"Its Jethro, Tony, not Gibbs."

"Okay, Jethro."

Jethro continued to look at Tony, a shine in Tony's eyes like he'd never seen before. He unwrapped his arms and waited for Tony to do the same. When he finally did, Jethro grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him to the couch. As they sat down, Jethro looked at him and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him again before pulling away to continue his onversation.

"Tony... I'm sorry." He stopped, looked down at his hands and fiddled with Tony's nervously. "I didn't mean to ignore you, didn't mean to hurt you." Jethro looked back up at Tony and watched as another tear fell down his cheek. Jethro brushed away the tears before they reached his chin. "Tony, what's the matter?" Tony shook his head again. He didn't want to ruin Jethro's train of thought. "Tell me, Tony."

"Just surprised, Jethro..." He stopped, glanced down at Jethro's hands as they continued to rub his own, then looked back up at him. "I didn't know if you felt like this."

"I do, Tony, I do a lot."

Tony smiled and pulled Jethro in for another long kiss. Jethro pushed him back on the couch and moved from his soon-to-be lover's mouth to the younger man's chest.

"Jethro."

Tony's breath was becoming short and ragged as Jethro's hands moved down to his thighs. Jethro looked up from his work and found himself looking into Tony's needy eyes.

"What is it, Tony?"

Tony blinked, smiled, and shook his head.

"Just wanted to see your eyes again."

Jethro smiled back at him, moved up to kiss Tony again, and then went back to his work.

"Will you stay?" Jethro froze in the middle of his trail down Tony's chest at these words. He hadn't thought that far ahead, but he knew the answer just as well as he knew his own name.

"Of course I will, I'll always be here."

He had finally found the courage he needed to tell his love how he felt. He was happy now, and he finally knew that there was really a time for everything.

The End


End file.
